


take me to the stars

by negativelyme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prom, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativelyme/pseuds/negativelyme
Summary: The moment Derek spotted Stiles, he just knew.It’s so right, so incredibly right, that he feels himself sinking.  Never to be rescued, and that’s okay.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	take me to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> no joke I was listening to Cut to the Feeling by Carly Rae Jepsen and I just *had* to write this. 
> 
> legit in 20 minutes, which means I listened to the song like 10 times. I have absolutely no regrets.
> 
> I definitely recommend [listening to it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlsu7RhOnsQ) while you read this 'fic.
> 
> but here, have some of the fluffiest, tooth-rotting sweetness i've ever written in my life.

The moment Derek sees him is instantaneous. One minute he’s pouring himself punch and trying to find his friends, and the next, his gaze is set on an adorably pale boy with moles and the most exaggerated facial expressions _he’s ever seen._

It’s enough to set his teeth on edge and increase his heart rate until it feels like it’ll burst out of his chest. Because this kid. This kid with the moles and the long fingers and wild eyes is _beautiful._

He’s a work of art, and Derek doesn’t know what to do about it because he’s never, _never_ felt this way about anyone before. Love at first sight has never been in his mind’s eye. Ever.

Derek is seriously considering changing his stance on that fact.

This kid, with the long fingers and smile that could put anyone at ease, is sending Derek into a spiral. He has to set his cup of punch down because if he doesn’t, he knows he’ll drop it. He has to move closer to him, somehow, find some way. 

The realization that the boy has probably gone to the same school as him for four years strikes him as odd. He’s positive that he would’ve recognized someone as gorgeous as him. Maybe he’s new? Stumbling into Derek’s life at _just the right moment._

Derek’s heart hasn’t felt like this before. It’s breathtakingly wonderful. Scary, yes, but so, so wonderful.

This pales in comparison to the exact moment that the boy meets his eyes.

One second, the boy is vibrating with laughter and elbowing his friend, the next, his eyes bore into Derek’s, and his jaw drops to form a soft ‘o’ with his mouth. His cheeks immediately flush, colored by both his own rosy complexion and the kaleidoscope lights that set the gym ablaze.

Derek stares as the boy seems to gulp, shuddering as he holds up a hand and waves, unsure. He doesn’t return it, instead deciding to walk over to him. His feet move on their own, unable to avoid the gravity that the boy has seemingly drawn him into.

Then they’re face-to-face, nothing between them besides their own breaths and put-together suits. Neither knows what to say, how to approach this, because it’s clear that both of them have no fucking idea what’s going on. All they know is that the boy looking at them is someone important, someone necessary to their lives.

Derek wants to cry, cheer, hold this boy forever and not let go. Heart beating in his chest, he introduces himself. The boy does the same, the name echoing on Derek’s own lips. 

_Stiles._

Derek has no idea what his name means, but he doesn’t care. The foreignness on his tongue is overwhelmed by how right it feels to say it. _Stiles Stiles StilesStilesStiles._

That name will both haunt and mesmerize him until the end of this world. Because he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forget about this boy. This boy whose smile extends to his eyes, which sparkle with admiration when Derek asks him to dance. His friends don’t need to understand what’s going on in order for them to leave. The minute the two boys were within a hair’s distance away from each other, anybody would be able to tell that they shouldn’t be disturbed.

It’s electric when Derek’s hands go to Stiles’ waist, the latter boy’s hands circling the former’s neck. When they pull each other closer so that there’s nothing between them, Derek swears he can feel Stiles’ heartbeat. It’s fluttering, quick, so quick. The urge to place his head on this boy’s chest and just _listen_ is so overwhelming that he has to focus on Stiles’ eyes just to steady himself.

The pools of brown suck him in, pull him in until he’s drowning. He doesn’t want to be saved, not this time. It’s so right, so incredibly right, that he feels himself sinking. Never to be rescued, and that’s okay.

Stiles’ eyes have been locked on Derek’s since the first time they found each other, and Derek wouldn’t have it any other way. They explain his insecurities, his accomplishments, his past, and his future. Derek wants to learn about his family, his dreams, what he wants in life. He wants this boy to surround him _, in every way possible._

As their breaths mix, foreheads resting on each other, Derek can’t help but inhale shakily. Dazed, he recognizes the faint fragrance of cologne mixed with sweat, sweetness, citrus. Stiles is perfect, in every way possible.

Every part of them connects, chest to toe, and when Stiles tucks his head into the side of Derek’s neck, he knows that nothing can compare to this. The feeling of this man in his arms is enough to settle any anxiety he could ever have; he will ever have. The knowledge that no one else gets to have this, or experience this, blooms in his chest. 

Wrapping his arms tighter around the boy, he vows that he won’t have to worry about anything ever again. Derek whispers this much, directly into Stiles’ ear. He loves that it flushes pink, accompanied with a shiver that sends goosebumps down Derek’s own body.

Nothing will ever match this, and he knows this; he can feel it deep within himself. This boy, _Stiles,_ is meant to be with him. The moment that he went slack-jawed and was unable to articulate even the simplest of sentences; he knew.

So when Stiles untucks his face from Derek’s neck, breath ghosting over his cheek as he settles his gaze onto Derek’s lips, he knows. Knows that nothing will be as incredible as kissing this boy. This boy with the adorable upturned nose and moles that seem to incase his alabaster skin.

As their lips press together for the first time, Derek is secure. Secure in a way he never thought he’d feel. Secure with the fact that this boy, this _Stiles,_ will be his. Unequivocally his, happily his, for as long as he can manage. 

Because this kiss? 

_This kiss is perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it :)
> 
> thank you all! xx


End file.
